


Inadequate Soundproofing

by skargasm



Series: Nekid_Spike Mod Challenge [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An office dalliance suddenly becomes more serious.....</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Inadequate Soundproofing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EmmaTheSlayer who requested Spike/Lindsey and Office Romance for Challenge your Mod at Nekid_Spike

The sound of raised voices coming down the corridor to his room made Angel pause in reading the contract in his hand. Recognising the voices made him wish he had closed the door to his office fully so that he could pretend he wasn’t there. The loud slam of a nearby door and a sudden cessation in sound made him really, really pleased he had okayed the expense to soundproof the offices. Sighing, he returned to trying to decipher just what the Infra’shun clan wanted from the agency.

* * *

Ignoring the jolt of pain as he was slammed into a chair, Spike grinned cockily. He knew it would make it worse—it always did—but since he enjoyed the results so much he wasn’t likely to complain.

“You wanna explain just what the hell you were doing?!”

“Not sure I understand what you mean, mate. Your accents got a bit thick there.” Smirking, he slipped sideways, shrugging out of his duster and throwing it towards the door, narrowly missing Lindsey who was striding angrily back and forth. “Not sure I understand your objections.”

“You damned well do understand my objections! Just why is it _always_ you that’s gotta come up with these Goddamn hair-brained schemes that always end up with you fulla holes?! Do you have no sense of self-preservation at all in that empty head of your’n?!”

“Hey! Head isn’t empty! An’ why shouldn’t it be me—just as likely to be the champion as any other soulled vampire in these parts—it’s practically in the job description that I risk life and limb on behalf of the Powers That Be.”

“ **Fuck** the Powers That Be!” Well it was bad if his Texan was raging against the powers—ever since he’d been saved from Wolfram and Hart by a loophole and offered a chance at redemption by the PtB, Lindsey had been their loudest cheerleader. Forgetting his intent to rile Lindsey up and release some energy (a fight or a fuck made no difference to him), Spike actually took a good look at the other man.

Lindsey’s face was set in it’s normal stubborn lines; Spike had convinced him to grow out his hair a little and now it fell over his face in soft wings that Lindsey was constantly swiping out of the way in irritation. It was only fair—Lindsey had requested that Spike let the crunchy bleached-blond look go and he was currently sporting a light brown buzz-cut that Lindsey was _very_ fond of running his hand over. It was probably one of the few outward signs that they had anything resembling any influence over each other—Lindsey much preferred the corporate short back and sides. Right now, it was only his eyes that gave him away. There was a tightness there, smile lines erased by what was now obvious stress.

Moving forwards to intercept his next agitated stride, Spike grabbed Lindsey by the shoulders and steered him towards the black leather sofa. It was the work of a moment to slide the expensive suit jacket from the broad shoulders and toss it gently to the ground before pushing Lindsey firmly into a seat. Seconds to straddle the momentarily startled man and take his face into Spike’s hands, forcing him to maintain eye contact.

“You gonna tell me what’s really going on? You know you want to and the sooner we get the fighting out of the way, the sooner we can move onto other more interesting ways of conversing.”

“Is that all you ever think of? Is that all I am to you?” The vulnerability was a shock and Spike realised it was now him struggling to maintain eye contact.

“Lindsey, look—“

“No, hear me out! I know this—we—started as another way to piss off Angel, I get that and I was fine with it to start with. But—dammit Spike, is it really beyond the realm of possibilities that I might actually give a shit about what happens to you? Eight goddamn months and you _still_ won’t stay over at my apartment—“

“Hey, hey, where is all of this coming from? I thought—well, I thought you were happy with how things are—you never said anything”. Lindsey surprised him by lifting his hands from where they had been clutching at Spike’s hips to clasping at his wrists.

“I know you have rejection issues Spike but I never took you for stupid.” A crooked smile crossed the Texan’s face momentarily. “Okay, I did when I tried to fool you with that whole champion thing, but not since then. What did you think this was for me? A walk on the bi-side? With a vampire no less?”

“I am pretty irresistible—“

“Spike!”

“Sorry, sorry! I guess I hadn’t given it much thought. Was just sort of making the most of it while it was happening, not thinking about happy ever after. I’m a vampire, mate—traditionally we don’t really get the whole love and marriage thing.”

“Would you want it though—if it was on offer?” Lindsey’s voice was soft but seemed loud in the quiet of the room. Spike’s breath caught in his throat and he fought the urge to leap up from Lindsey’s lap and run. He wasn’t ready for this, had never expected it—to be honest, he’d have been less surprised to receive his walking orders. A semi declaration of love—no, not anywhere in his thoughts.

“Spike?” He forced himself to meet Lindsey’s gaze, captured by the emotion within them. He had always assumed what he saw was a healthy dose of lust, perhaps the beginnings of respect. He hadn’t expected to see this. Speechless for once in his unlife, he smashed his mouth down onto Lindsey’s, instigating a blistering kiss. He put every ounce of longing, desire, affection and, yes, the love he was beginning to feel flow into the kiss. He opened his mouth and gladly accepted the thrust of Lindsey’s tongue, pushing closer until they were chest to chest and he could wrap his arms around the other man’s neck.

The kiss only ended when Lindsey pulled back for air, lips red and puffy, eyes dark with lust, Spike groaned as Lindsey’s hands slid into his hair, tugging at the short strands to pull Spike’s head back and bare his neck to Lindsey’s passionate kisses. Jesus, Lindsey knew how to exploit Spike’s very obvious neck kink, biting kisses and sucking bruises into the delicate flesh while Spike could do little but hang on and moan.

He pushed down, pressing against the hardness of Lindsey’s groin with his own, a harsh gasp escaping him at the flood of sensation. They were wearing far too many clothes for this and Lindsey was moving much too slowly. Rearing back, Spike wrestled at the buttons of Lindsey’s shirt, ignoring the tiny pinging sound as several of them flew off under the strength of his ministrations. The two men wrestled together, both struggling to remove the other’s clothing in a fevered haze.

“We’re not done talking, you know that right?” Lindsey’s voice rumbled in his ear as with practised ease, the other man tipped Spike over until he was flat on his back on the leather sofa, crushed beneath the warm body. “Cos I’m assuming by your response that this isn’t a casual thing for you either?”

“Yeah, yeah, luv—enough talking for now. Let’s get to the shagging shall we? OI!” His jeans were shoved down his hips, strong fingers digging into the lean curves of his arse as Lindsey rearranged them to suit himself.

“Spike, I’m serious—“

“Bloody hell, YES! There is more involved than my desire to have your dick up my arse! Now, can you please get a move on or do you need more romance?!” He would deny to his dying day that he giggled when Lindsey stood up to yank his jeans completely off, smiling openly at the happiness on the other man’s face.

* * *

Angel stared doggedly at the page in front of him, refusing to meet Wesley’s incredulous gaze. If he ignored it, maybe the noise would stop or Wes wouldn’t ask.

“Is that—“ He never had good luck. Never.

“Yes.” His reply was terse and he hoped Wes would take the hint. There was a loud bang and a cut off moan.

“But—I thought they soundproofed the offices—for security reasons.”

“They did.” He signed his name at the base of the document with an aggressive scrawl. Any minute now, Wes would take the hint.

“So that’s coming through, _despite_ the soundproofing?” Angel finally looked up, meeting Wes’s stare. He arched his eyebrow, silently daring Wes to continue. “But—we haven’t seen Spike or Lindsey since _Thursday_!!” Finally giving up all hope, Angel thumped his head onto his desk.

“I need a drink!”

* * *


End file.
